


PDA in the Public Library

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Hermione is in need of some TLC and gets a little frisky at the library
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	PDA in the Public Library

Hermione had been making eyes at Severus for the duration of their trip to the library.

It was driving him wild.

She’d brush against him on purpose.

She'd graze her fingers against his.

She kept trying to _nibble his ear!_

She kept whispering the most salacious things to him as he'd pass her by.

What else was he supposed to do?

Was he not supposed to drag her off into some dark and dusty corner?

Should he not have wedged his leg in between hers?

Or not snogged her senseless until she started whimpering for more?

Should he not have snaked his hand under her skirt and rubbed her where she needed it most until she was flying high in his arms, blushing, and panting?

What else could he have done?

Not given her what she wanted?

Not given in to her silent begging and _not so silent_ pleas?

Preposterous.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
